Mobile communication devices provide authentication information to cell sites when they attach to the radio access network to receive wireless communication services. This authentication information allows the wireless service provider to identify the mobile communication device and determine if the device has privileges for accessing its network. Sometimes this authentication information is stored on a subscriber identity module (SIM) that is installed into the mobile communication device. This may be referred to as a traditional SIM in some contexts. A traditional SIM is a smart card that can be installed into a first mobile communication device to provide the first device access to a radio access network. The traditional SIM can be removed from the first mobile communication device and installed into a second mobile communication device to provide the second device access to the radio access network. This may be referred to as “pop-and-swap” in some contexts.